Hua Ju-Long
Hua Ju-Long is a 2018 introduced and all around character. He is the son of Hua Mulan, and feels honoured to take on such a fate one day. He is also part dragon, but is not aware of that fact in it's entirety. Character Personality Calm and refined are the two words that best describe Ju. He always keeps a level head, and tries to find the best solution to any problems that may arise. He does his best to keep his friends in check, but even he knows that isn't possible at all times. Due to his upbringing in a military family, Ju-Long is rather refined compared to his peers. He's not a rule breaker, and would never be caught dead by a teacher doing something he shouldn't be doing. Around his friends, he's learning to relax a little, but even then he is still the most refined in his group. His biggest fear is that he isn't good enough, and that if he slips up at any time, people will begin to figure that out. This is why he never lets his guard down. Appearance Having been born a female, but identifying male, many students at Ever After High have commented on his rather feminine body structure. To conceal his chest, he wears a chest binder, and loose clothing to try and keep people from noticing his curvier parts. His skin is of a slight tan hue, and he has bright green eyes. He stands at around 5'6 ft tall. Signature Outfit Ju-Long's signature outfit is a bit standard compared to the precedent set up by others attending Ever After High. He wears a simple green hoodie with a dragon pattern printed on the back, and plain jeans. His shoes are basic green flats, and he wears his hair up in a bun on his head. The reason for this simplicity is because Ju-Long believes anything too flashy might distract from people wanting to get to know the real him. Fairy tale – The Ballad of Mulan How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hua_Mulan We all know this story right? War starts, there's an aging dad, and then this girl decides to protect old sick daddy she gonna cross dress and join the army and is successful for like 12 years and they win wooo- How does Ju-Long come into it? Being the son of the titular character herself, Ju-Long is destined to take on the role of Mulan in his story. Now, many people have commented the fact he is male is a direct contradiction to the point of the story, but Ju-Long doesn't care what others have to say. As a transgender boy, he knows that the point he is destined to make is that anyone can be a hero, regardless of sex assigned at birth. I also have a whole thing about his past before this point and I don't know where to put it here but there's a post about it on my Tumblr so I'll link to that and you can read about it he's part dragon and it's really cool- Relationships Family Ju-Long is very close to his mother, Mulan. As an only child, he was smothered a lot as a baby, and has grown up to be very close to his family. As well, his family is very close to the dragons that saved Ju as a baby, and they are practically members of his family. Friends Li Wukong * China buddies who have been friends since they were little * They have a yin and yang relationship because Ju is calm and refined and Li is bouncing off the walls crazy screaming and fighting everything for the lols Natsuko Tsuki * She thinks he doesn't like her but he really does as like more than a friend it's cute * He knows they can't be together because of Natsuko's fate but he does his best to make her time in the world of Ever After worth it while she's here beCAUSE HE'S A CUTIE Polly Pea * Kinda only hangs out with her to be closer to Natsuko and also because Li likes hanging out with Polly * Thinks she's a massive bitch but won't do anything about it because he doesn't want to make unnecessary enemies Nixie Broom * Same reasons as Polly but minus the bitch part * He actually thinks she's really nice and deserves better friends than Polly, but won't say anything again because he doesn't want to be the target of her next accidental explosion Forrest Baker * He will protect * Actually does at one point tell Forrest to run away from this because he knows Forrest won't get mad and become an enemy and he really does look out for his friends Pet Ju-Long has a pet size changing dragon named Heiyan (Black Eye, which is 100000 times cooler than Nevermore if you ask me) who is a descendant of the clan of dragons that saved Ju when he was a baby. Romance Natsuko Tsuki * Is it me or does it get steamy in here whenever those two are around each other * Seriously though Ju doesn't want to accidentally be the one to make Natsuko question her fate (though he doesn't know she already is) so he keeps his feelings to himself but continues to be a really good friend to her. Enemies Ju-Long tries not to have any enemies at school as he is destined to have many in the future. That said, he occasionally butts heads with Polly Pea's enemies. Trivia * Ju-Long is a transgender male which surprisingly fits into his story wow Ju congrats you haven't messed up yet ** And yes he is out to his mother and anyone who misgenders him or uses his dead name better be ready to be gutted like a fish because mama Mulan will kill you over this Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Ballad of Hua Mulan